<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Enchanted by seoholuvr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26994214">Enchanted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/seoholuvr/pseuds/seoholuvr'>seoholuvr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ONEUS (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clingy geonhak, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Literally a bunch of fluff, M/M, Seoho being soft, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just a bunch of fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:53:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26994214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/seoholuvr/pseuds/seoholuvr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The loud silence of the nights always left Geonhak searching for comfort in what would be the most unlikely of places.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Enchanted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oftentimes promotions were rather exciting. Everyone was always too busy and excited for what would come next to even consider anything else. Endless days of schedules that somehow lasted forever but at the same time flew by. The way that nothing seemed to stay still or become quiet. </p><p>That was everything but the dead of night. Geonhak never quite got used to the silence of the long night where he and the members crashed at the dorm after a long day. The only sound heard really was the shower being abused as they all took turns going in and washing off. It was honestly a little unnerving to go from being surrounded by people cheering his name to the near stillness of the droms. </p><p> </p><p>He never blamed the other members for being quiet. After all they had worked hard all day and deserved their alone time. Alone time however for Geonhak was overwhelming. His thoughts surfacing way too loud now that the adrenaline had worn out and his body had gone into a crash. Towel and clothes in hand he paced around the dorm a bit. Finding comfort in seeing the members, even if they were all in their own worlds. </p><p> </p><p>Dongju had crashed into his bed and knocked out the moment they arrived into the dorm. Wasting no time, not even to shower to catch a quick nap. Hwanwoong had taken custody of the shower so neither Youngjo or Keonhee had even decided to get ready for their showers, knowing the younger would take all the time in the world there. Geonhak didn’t want to bother them. They had worked so hard and the last thing they needed was to worry about him. So naturally he went to the one person he knew never had anything huge to do.</p><p> </p><p>Shuffling around until he found his target sprawled out onto his bed, taking up as much of it as possible it seemed, arms and legs spread wide over the bed as damp strands of orange hair fell in a clump over his covered eyes. His earpods peeking through the curtain of hair let him know that the male wasn’t at all asleep. Seoho never slept with anything in his ears or on his face. He was always afraid of anything getting stuck in his ears or eyes, so he made sure to remove anything he deemed harmful before going to sleep. </p><p> </p><p>The fact that the male was listening to something however only helped Geonhak into getting what he wanted. Allowing him to sneak closer to the male and place his things down before he dropped onto Seoho’s unknowing and relaxed frame. The small ‘ oomf ‘ sound coming from the other was a little loud, seeing as how he hadn’t been prepared to have someone drop nearly all their weight on top of him.</p><p> </p><p>Geonhak however supplied no answer for Seoho’s wide questioning eyes that looked up at him, searching for what he wanted. He however simply dropped himself fully against the male and snuggled up to him. Earning a highly offended groan from the older. </p><p> </p><p>“ Geonhak, get off. You’re all sweaty and gross. “ The male whined. Geonhak however couldn’t care less about the fact. Normally he would have taken into consideration that the other male was clean and wouldn’t want him to cling to him but today he was rather shaken by the intensity in which the crash was affecting him.</p><p> </p><p>His tired sigh that he had responded with seemed however to melt Seoho just a bit. The male patted his head in a way where he wasn’t quite touching Geonhak’s no doubt greasy hair but simply hovering his hand over it as he spoke up again. “ Go shower and I’ll let you stay on top of me all you want tonight. “ </p><p> </p><p>Seoho ended the offer with one of his smiles. His eyes nearly disappeared as his mouth widened making Geonhak smile back stupidly. Seoho’s smile never failed to bring his mood up. Even if it was slightly. Not wanting to have Seoho take back his offer, Geonhak quickly got up with renewed energy. Grabbing his things from where he had set them down and nearly rushed back to the living room where Keonhee and Youngjo were. To his luck Hwanwoong seemed to take the moment to get out of the bathroom. Geonhak shouted a quick, “ I call going next. “ before he rushed past an obviously confused trio. Leaving them to all stare after him for a moment before looking at each other and shrug it off. </p><p> </p><p>Honestly Geonhak had never showered so fast in his life. Normally he’d enjoy the way that water would fill up all the space the silence of the dorm did. Letting himself indulge in the way the warm water seemed to ease the burn of his aching muscles slightly. Just let himself somehow feel cold underneath the warm water, as if he had not been overly heated a moment ago. </p><p> </p><p>Showers were probably one of the most amazing things ever really. Along with feeling clean they left him feeling much more relaxed. They always calmed him down enough that he would be able to fall asleep peacefully afterwards. There was just something about the warm water that washed over his skin that left him feeling a bit better. By the time he had finally gotten out of the shower however he realized that he had spent the same amount of time as he normally would have in the shower. Having something to look forward to really did make time fly it seemed. He was however really worried that Seoho had fallen asleep in all the time he had spent in the shower and so, for once, he skipped out on blow drying his hair. Instead he ran his towel through it a few times before he walked out of the bathroom. </p><p> </p><p>The other members didn’t seem to really acknowledge the fact that he had come out with damp hair. Keonhee simply walked past him tiredly towards the bathroom to take his own shower. Youngjo however gave him a questioning glace and reassuring smile. From the smile he could tell that the male was worried but he also understood that he needed his space. </p><p> </p><p>With somehow renewed energy, probably a new blast of adrenaline, he found himself rushing across the small space between the living room and Seoho’s bed. The male still in the same position he had left him in. Eyes closed as he listened to something. This time however he had one wrapped around his phone. </p><p> </p><p>Geonhak, happy that the male hadn’t fallen asleep yet took his chance, once again dropping onto the unknowing male. However this time Seoho made no efforts to pull away or tell Geonhak off. Instead he paused whatever he was listening to and pulled out his earpods, setting them both aside onto the bedside table, before he turned his attention back to Geonhak. Giving him a smile he found himself adoring way too much lately that his heart would literally ( metaphorically, although he’d swear it to be literally ) stammer every time the smile was directed at him. He could honestly see just why he attracted so many people so easily. Unlike himself the male had a carefree and easy pull to him. Almost like the moon, pulling the tides with him while managing to shine brightly. </p><p> </p><p>He of course couldn’t help but smile back. Hiding his smile with one had that the other immediately removed. He didn’t have to say anything really, his soft stare and gentle hands telling Geonhak everything really. That he didn’t have to worry about being judged or hurt here. Sure he always argues with Seoho and they judged and made fun of each other nearly all day long but there was something about how gentle Seoho was in the middle of the night that led him to smile like an idiot and trust him in spite of everything they do.</p><p> </p><p>If someone had told Geonhak that Seoho had a soft side to him that went beyond small compliments that he’d give out to people he wouldn’t have believed them. That is he wouldn’t have believed them if he hadn’t found himself wandering back to the embrace of the male’s arms time and time again, just to enjoy being with him.</p><p> </p><p>Snuggled into Seoho’s arms, with his head resting against Seoho’s chest felt a lot like home. No that wasn’t quite right, he was home after all. He was at the dorm so he was home right? With his cheek pressed against Seoho’s chest he found himself being lulled by the steady rhythm of Seoho’s heartbeat. There was just something about laying against the sturdy warmth of Seoho’s chest and simply letting the male’s heartbeat ring through him that calmed him down really. </p><p> </p><p>Seoho hands running through his wet hair? Now that was a bonus really. The way the male would gently pet and play with his hair doing nothing but make him even more sleepy. The male lightly scratches and rubs at Geonhak’s scalp in an almost soothing form of way. It was Seoho’s version of a massage Geonhak soon learned. Although Seoho would never outright say that he had done anything to help Geonhak out in the slightest he knew that he was trying.</p><p> </p><p>Geonhak didn’t really know how the male could go from pressing light kisses to his temple as he held onto him in the quiet of the night to poking fun at everything he did in the loud screeching of daylight. There was just something about the whole stillness and quiet of the night that made Seoho more open to things. More open to how Geonhak would lay down in his arms and simply spend the night there laying curled up together. There was just something about the night that led Seoho to hold Geonhak’s hands and let go of all his playful anger and give way to soft and understanding touches.</p><p> </p><p>Words were never something the two of them were good at. He could tell Seoho was a little tense, trying to figure out the best way to ask him what was wrong. He knew that Seoho would soon give up on the thought, not wanting to upset Geonhak any more than he already was and would instead just relax and try to convey his adoration through gentle touches, knowing that the latter enjoyed the attention.</p><p> </p><p>Today however Seoho did open his mouth, instead of speaking however he started singing. At first it was just light humming before he gained his confidence knowing that it hadn’t made Geonhak uncomfortable. It was how they spoke really, body language was always how they handled things. It was just something that they were both good at understanding since unlike Youngjo and Keonhee they weren’t very good at expressing themselves.</p><p> </p><p>At first Geonhak wasn’t really paying attention to the song, too lost in his own thoughts to really let any of the lyrics sink in but three words was all it took to snap him out of his daze.</p><p> </p><p>“ Only one you. “</p><p> </p><p>Red Thread. It was a little ironic in a way that Seoho chose to sing their own song to Geonhak. He usually sang any other song but their own. It gets tiring singing your own songs as it is. There was something about how Seoho always seemed to be able to put his heart into a song no matter if anyone was listening or not that caught Geonhak off guard. He couldn't tell if it was the quiet of the night, the emotion in Seoho’s voice that sounded a little too raw, or the after effects of his emotions finally catching up to him but it wasn’t long until there were tears in his eyes. Tears rolled down his cheeks and soon fell onto Seoho’s shirt, the wetness making tiny spots of the male’s shirt see through and Geonhak would have laughed and pointed it out if he wasn’t the one who was turning it see through.</p><p>With Seoho’s hands in his hair and voice softly calling out to him he was able to relax himself in a way. He didn’t cry very long, he wouldn’t have been able to tell if Seoho hadn’t been singing but the male managed to get through both Red Thread and Hero, two songs Geonhak had never really been moved by until this moment.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t really notice that he had stopped until he felt hands on his cheeks, rubbing away the tears from his cheeks. Soft hands against his cheeks, brushing away any left over traces of tears. Even when the tears were cleared away however the male didn’t stop stroking his cheeks, pulling him in closer so that their foreheads were pressed together. Staring into the male’s eyes he couldn’t help but get a bit flustered, he had never seen Seoho look so concerned.</p><p> </p><p>The male had his moments. Had the times where he let go of his childish pride to allow someone else into his life. There was something almost careless in the way he grabbed hold of his hand, bringing their hands up to his lips. A gentle brush of lips against knuckles was all Geonhak needed to be deflated and drop back down against the male. Hiding his face into Seoho’s neck. Hiding his face in the male’s neck he let out a small sigh, forcing the other to seemingly cringe back slightly when the breath of the sigh met his skin.</p><p> </p><p>Laying there in Seoho’s arms was enough. This he came to realize was home. Home was the nights that Seoho would indulge him and let him lay there all over him without starting anything. Just the gentle hands that wrapped around him to remind him that even in the silence and darkness of the night that he wasn’t alone. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>